Epic Mickey 3: Pete's Revenge
by Pikatwig
Summary: May contain spoilers to Epic Mickey 2. After the Mad Doctor is redeemed, Mickey stays in Wasteland to help with repairs, but begins to feel sharp pains in his chest, and what do Big-Bad Pete, Small Pete, Petetronic, Pete Pan and the Toon Pete have to do with this? Well find out!
1. Introduction

Seeing the ending of _Epic Mickey 2_, I began to wonder, what would _Epic Mickey 3_ be like. Because the writers set something up for a third game, with those Petes taking Prescott with them into that portal, most say they're going to Ventureland, but I've got my own theory. That will be detailed in this story, it's called "_Epic Mickey 3: Pete's Revenge!_"

I don't own any official Disney characters.

* * *

Yen Sid the Wizard, begins a small narration. "_Mickey, the young mouse intruder, armed with my Magic Brush, returned to the Wasteland to help restore it, and stop the machinations of the evil Mad Doctor and save Wasteland. Mickey and his friend, Oswald had a long way to go, before they truly saved Wasteland, and with a new page of this story about to unfold itself, the heart of Mickey will become something, great and bad for the world of forgotten Toons._"

* * *

OsTown

Mickey was quietly sitting down, on the now paint filled fountain, after another long adventure, he just wanted a moment of peace and quite. Then he sees a sandwich in his face, he looks down to see his older brother, in a way of speaking, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, who is also holding a sandwich.

"Go on Mickey, eat." Oswald tells him, Mickey looks down at Oswald, then at the food. "I'm not putting this down until you take it Mickey."

The mouse sighs, and takes the sandwich, and Oswald sits next to him and eats his own sandwich. "So, what's in these?" Mickey asks.

"Yours is a pastrami, mustard, ketchup and cheese, I know how much you like cheese. And mine is mayo, carrots, chocolate and marshmallows."

Mickey stops eating his and looks over at Oswald's. "What, I'm your older brother Mickey, and I just like this food."

The Mouse and Rabbit, then begin to eat their lunch, once the two finish, they stretch and take a moment to look at OsTown, while lying down on the fountain's edge. Mickey looks at his paintbrush, he thinks for a moment, back to the day he ruined Wasteland by creating the Blot, and ended up causing the Thinner Disaster. Mickey looks over at Oswald, because that, originally, Oswald thought that Mickey stole his place. Walt did want Oswald to stay with him and for Mickey and Oswald to be co-stars, but when he died, someone kidnapped Oswald, and Mickey never got a chance to meet him. Then Mickey felt a sharp pain in his chest, making him fall into the paint in the fountain.

With a flash of red, green, white and orange, the Gremlin Adviser to Mickey, named "Gus" pops in. He sees Mickey and pulls him out of the paint. "Mickey are you okay?" Oswald asks.

"Yeah Oswald, I'm alright, just felt some kinda sharp pain in my chest." Mickey replies. With some help, Mickey steps out of the fountain, and then he feels another sharp pain, and stumbles for a moment, both Oswald and Gus help Mickey regain his balance. The mouse looks at the two with a smile, and then he's brought over to a replica of his house that Oswald made for him, for the day when he's forgotten, but Oswald knew, that wouldn't happen for a _REALLY_ long time.

He sighed as he was forced to sit down, and then a purple portal appears high up in the sky, and two toons begin to fall through the portal. The three heroes look up and using some binoculars they get a closer look at the two toons, who turn out to be Minnie and Pluto.

"Wait, Minnie, and Pluto?! What are they doing here? We gotta save them!" Mickey states, pulling out his paintbrush from the hammerspace, and with a quick flick of the wrist he's able to create something to save Minnie and Pluto just before they hit the ground, but they fly right back into the air. "You know in hindsight, maybe a trampoline wasn't the best thing to make Mickey."

But using his flying ear trick, Oswald is able to catch Pluto, but he misses Minnie. Just in the nick of time, Mickey is able to grab Minnie, just before she hits the ground, but he trips, because of an another sharp pain in his chest, and both land in the fountain of paint. Pluto rushed over and pulled both Mickey and Minnie out.

"Well, hi there Minnie, the first Toon to leave the Wasteland, and now you come back, pretty cool." Oswald says, helping Minnie out of the paint. Mickey, having heard what Oswald just said asks "Minnie, you were in the Wasteland once?"

"It was around the late 1930s, when Donald and Goofy became your sidekicks." Minnie tells her boyfriend, scowling at him. Mickey then recalls a time when Minnie, just disappeared out of thin air, he spent a long time trying to find her, but to no avail, he gives a rather sheepish look as Minnie walks over to him. "But that's not the important thing Mickey! What are _you_ doing here?!"

Oswald had to rush over and stand between the two, as he explained that Mickey ended up making the Blot and causing the Thinner Disaster, but one day, the Blot toke him into the Wasteland, and tried to steal Mickey's heart. No, not _THAT_ heart that let's a person live, a Disney heart, you see when a Disney character is made, there are two hearts they get, the one that allows them to live, and the other represents popularity, and if a Disney characters losses that one thing, they are sent to the Wasteland to live out the rest of their days. Minnie, is a special one, she lost her heart, but regained it. But anyway, after stopping a fake version of the Shadow Blot, and then the real one was let lose by Oswald (by mistake) and it took Mickey's heart. Some time after that, the Mad Doctor re-appeared, and he tried to pump the Guardians out of the ground, but cause a huge amounts of earthquakes to shake Wasteland apart, something the Mad Doctor, didn't account into his plan, but then Mickey was brought back to the Wasteland to save it, but that time, he wasn't alone as Oswald teamed up with him and the two were able to stop the Made Doctor, redeeming him.

"So, why haven't you gotten back home Mickey, and why are me and Pluto here?" Minnie asks, after hearing the story of Mickey's two adventures in Wasteland. "I've been trying to help rebuild here. And something else is going on, I've been feeling these sharp pains in my chest. Like something's being drained right from my-" but Mickey can't continue as he feels yet another sharp pain, but instead of wincing, he ends up passing out. Everyone who has there rushes over to Mickey to see if he's okay, Gus puts his ear next to the important heart, and sees it's still beating, but Oswald says they should get Mickey medical assistance ASAP. They quickly rush over to the Projector for Mean Street to get the Mad Doctor's help, but one thing they didn't check was Mickey's popularity heart, as that began to beat even slower.

* * *

How's that for an opening chapter, just so you know I've never played in _Epic Mickey _games before in my life, so if I get any info wrong, I'm sorry.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Uh Oh

Continuing from where the last chapter left off, with Mickey feeling sharp pains in his chest, they group (Oswald, Ortensia, Gus and the recently arrived Minnie and Pluto) takes him to Mean Street to get medial treetment.

I don't own any official Disney characters.

* * *

Mean Street

As they all hopped out of the Projector. They rushed to the Mad Doctor's newly set up station in Mean Street, now that he's a toon again, he's working on trying to fix the Wasteland, for REAL this time around.

"Doc!" Oswald's voice yells from outside his front door, then he burst open the door, and runs in. "Oh, hello Oswald. What can I do for you?"

Gus, alongside Jamface bring the unconscious Mickey in, the Mad Doctor looks at the young hero in worry. "Doc, something's wrong with Mickey, he keeps feeling these sharp pains in his chest, so, we brought him here to make sure he's okay."

The Mad Doctor puts Mickey on a hospital bed and says "I'll need to run some diagnostics. But I need to do it without anyone watching me, but Oswald you can stay, there's not enough room in here for all of you, so please leave."

With that, Ortensia, Gus, Jamface, Minnie and Pluto all walk out of the Mad Doctor's office.

* * *

The Mad Doctor puts on a mask to cover his nose and mouth, along with some stretchy gloves. "Is all that really necessary Doc?"

He pulls the mask thing off of his mouth and replies "Sorry, force of habit."

Then he brings down a light from a machine and looks at Mickey, and then he brings over a machine to look inside of Mickey to see if anything is wrong from inside his body. He takes a really close look and sees one thing wrong, the popularity heart, it's shrinking! "OH NO!" the Mad Doctor yells, and then Oswald looks at it, and becomes worried. Then Mickey slightly moans, the Mad Doctor looks over and sees the popularity heart begins to shrink.

"So, what's going on doc?" Oswald asks, then the others stand in the doorway. "I will answer, but let me ask one question, when I give you the answer, do you want me to say it, or sing it?"

The group of friends roll their eyes and Oswald replies "Go ahead and sing."

* * *

Mad Doctor: _Mickey's in very bad trouble! He's in danger of being trapped here just like you Oswald. His heart, is being drained! His heart, is being drained, but by whom I do not know, someone or something must be looking for revenge against the mouse but who? Who?! WHO!?_

Minnie: _Well, there's Mortimer, the Bolts minions, the Blotworx and oh yeah, there's also you. Actually scratch you off of the list, and put Pete in your place._

Mad Doctor: _Yes this is true. But what I know, is that someone is draining his heart of popularity, we must stop whoever it is, before he's trapped in Wasteland FOREVER!_

* * *

Gus floats over and says "You're a pretty good at that opera like song."

"Before I was a scientist, I was in opera. But I got rejected."

The group looks over and sees Mickey waking up. "So, Mad Doc, what's wrong with me?" he asks. "You're popularity heart is being drained from your body and into somebody else, you must find them before you're trapped in Wasteland" he pauses. "_FOREVER_"

* * *

OH NO! If Mickey doesn't find out who's draining his heart fast he'll be trapped in Wasteland-

Mad Doctor: _FOREVER_

Get out! I'm working on an outro here! Erm, anyway, don't forget to review.


	3. Venture to Ventureland

How will our heroes react to the fact someone, or something is stealing Mickey's popularity heart, and if it's gone, Mickey's stranded in the Wasteland, forever!

I don't own any official Disney characters.

* * *

Mean Street

Oswald walks over to a new Projector he made for a new attraction, that he made for Mickey, but with a heavy sigh, he puts a tarp over the new Projector, then with a small flash, Jamface teleports in next to the Rabbit.

"I was going to surprise Mickey with this, but if he's not feeling to well" he pauses and puts the tarp over it and walks away. Then Mickey walks over, with Gus making sure he's alright, then the mouse puts a tarp over a Projector. "I was going to surprise Oswald with this."

* * *

The Mad Doctor looks over something as Mickey and Oswald walk into the room. "Ah, Mickey, Oswald. Your timing is perfect! I found this footage from the Mean Street security cameras!"

He pulls up the footage, it was not to long after the parade they had about a week or two ago. The footage showed Big-Bad Pete, Small Pete, Pete Pan and Petetronic, with Petetronic holding Prescott. _"Look at them all, so happy. They ain't even going to know what hit'em!"_ Big-Bad Pete says, tossing Prescott into a Projector, the one heading for Ventureland. The Mad Doctor presses "fast-forward" to the previous day, just as Oswald and the others arrived with the unconscious Mickey, and something none of them noticed, the Projector to Ventureland had began to get static.

The footage was rewound to the moment the four parallel versions of Pete jumped into the portal. "Didn't you say communications with Ventureland have been cut off, maybe the Petes got something to do with it." Mickey says to Oswald, he nods in agreement.

With that, both Gus and Jamface pop in. "Speaking of Prescott, I went over to see what happened to him not to long after we saved Wasteland, and he wasn't anywhere to be seen, not even at the Gremlin Village." Gus states.

Jamface gives them a look and pulls the three into a group huddle. "I'll be honest with you guys, I've been trying to fix the Projector to Ventureland for days! No luck. But, the DEC, is still working, we can use that to get over to Ventureland."

* * *

After searching Mean Street for a little while, Mickey, Oswald, Gus and Jamface finally found the DEC route to Ventureland.

"Alright, Ortensia, can you please look after Pluto until we figure this all out?" Mickey asks. "Of course. I'd love to." she replies with a smile. Then Minnie walks over to Mickey and tells him "Just come back alright, okay?"

"Don't worry." Mickey replies.

The DEC begins to get moving and Oswald says "All right, let's get across this new divide!"

Mickey jumps over to his brother and they take off, with Mickey simply telling his brother "Cool line back there."

"Thanks, took me days to come up with."

* * *

Ventureland

After a short train ride, the DEC comes to a halt and the four step out of it, and they get a look at Ventureland. It's as tropical as ever, though some of the water is Thinner, something that surprises both Mickey and Oswald because it's like what the Blot did to Wasteland's ocean!

Then Mickey looks around and sees Smee, wearing Animatronic Captain Hook's hat. The two heroes walk over to him. "Um, hi there Smee." Mickey says. "What are you doin' with Animatrionic Hook's captain hat?"

The young right-hand man, brings the four into a group huddle. "Shhh. It wasn't wise coming back here Mickey, Oswald. There's been a huge amount of some kind of odd beings, we don't know what they even are, aside from dangerous that is."

Then he shows them something, but he stays behind a shack, and points to some Spatter like creatures, only more, menacing. They seem to look like Spatters, but they have fur, and mean red beating eyes, and what appears to be whiskers.

"What are those things?" Gus asks, as he and Jamface teleport in. "We don't know. But we call them the "Drippings", they seem to be, almost Blot like." Smee replies. Gus and Jamface look at the Drippings, and is seems that Smee is right, they ARE Blot like. "So, what can we do to help?" Oswald asks Smee.

"Just run and hope that they don't find you!" Smee replies. Mickey face-palms himself and says "Aside from that!"

Though because of Mickey's yelling, the Drippings see Mickey, Oswald, Gus, Jamface and Smee. The mouse and rabbit prepare for battle, while Smee runs up a tree. "Oh brother." Gus says.

* * *

The fighting duo rush up to the Drippings, and hold out their weapons at the ready. Mickey's is a Magic Paintbrush, with the powers that make up Wasteland itself, Paint and Thinner. While Oswald has an Electronic Remote, with the powers of electricity.

The fight begins! Mickey douses some of the Drippings with some Paint, though it does not make them friendly like it would to a Blotling. Mickey is shocked at this and tries the Thinner, and that does the trick, dissolving the Dripping he was fighting. Though another sharp pain occurs, and this time, it messes with Mickey's vision, thus not allowing him to see clearly.

"Mickey! Oswald needs help, aren't you going to help him?" Jamface yells. Mickey nods he will help, though he has trouble aiming the Brush. With time running out to help Oswald, Mickey just choices to swing away with Thinner and hope for the best. He takes a swing, but doesn't hit anything but the ground. Another sharp pain hits, and messes with Mickey's vision even more! Now, Mickey can't see what's Dripping and what's Oswald.

He takes the chance and swings the Brush, sending more Thinner out, but it almost hits Oswald, but this allows him to get away from the Dripping hold, and he uses his Remote to unleash an electrical burst, sending them flying.

"Mickey what's wrong with you?" Oswald asks. Mickey turns away and replies "Oh, sorry Oswald, I can't see right now, another sharp pain hit and well, it's completely messed up my vision."

Jamface takes a look at Mickey's eyes, and his vision comes back slightly. "I can see a little better, thanks for that Gus."

"Um, I'm Jamface, wrong Gremlin there Mickey." Jamface replies. Mickey cleans his eyes, finally restoring his vision to normal, he turns around and sees Oswald. "Oh, sorry about that."

Oswald rolls his eyes and replies "It's alright Mickey, just, try to be more careful, okay? There might be more of these "Drippings" whatever in the world they are. Come on, let's see if we can figure out why this place is looking so dreary."

With that, the mouse, rabbit and two Gremlins took off. They began to explore Ventureland, and they see a lot of the land itself, has been dissolved by Thinner, and many of the people are trapped by another variation of the Drippings. This one looked more like a Sweeper, but they don't have arms, you may be thinking that's a good thing, right? WRONG! These guys are even MORE dangerous then the Sweepers, they're called the "Brushers", because they don't have arms, the brush part of their bodies is coated with Thinner, and when the move, it activates on the ground, thinning out place, people or other Drippings, more dangerous huh?

But Mickey and Oswald are able to use their Spin Attacks to knock the Brushers into the Thinner holes that they created in the ground. Though with Mickey's eyesight, going nuts, he has trouble aiming, but Gus is there to help him get his aim right back on track. "Left!"

Mickey turns to his left. "No, not your left, my left! And FIRE!"

With that the last remaining Brushers are dissolved, and Mickey reaches out to high five Gus, though he misses. "Sorry Mickey, couldn't help myself."

Using his arm, Mickey is able to clear up his vision, and use the Paint to fill the areas that the Brushers dissolved back in. "Thank you Mickey!"

"Thank you Oswald!"

Many of the townsfolk thank Mickey and Oswald for their help, and the two continue on their way, making it even further into Ventureland, but the further they go in, the more Drippings they find, but with a quick strikes of Thinner/Electricity, the duo is able to clear the way up.

About half an hour later, Mickey and Oswald have gotten rid of the Brushers that blocked the way to Pete Pan's old hideout. They knock on the door, but there's no answer, so Oswald begins to bang on the door, before it finally caves in. "Heh heh, guess I don't know my own strength." Oswald states.

Then something green flies out. It's the Sprite, Pete Pan's old assistant. She looks at Mickey and Oswald in shock. "Thank you." she says simply. Then she zips away, Mickey and Oswald glance at the other, and then the put the door back on Pete Pan's hideout, and they follow Sprite and she stops at what appears to be Pete Pan's old sword.

"Huh, maybe he dropped this." Mickey says picking it up, though after that, his vision gets blurred again. He tries to clean it, but he can't. "Um, guys, I can't see." Mickey says. Then Oswald takes the sword to assure Mickey doesn't hurt himself or anyone else. Oswald grabs one of Mickey's hands, and then shakes him for a moment, Mickey's vision then becomes less blurred, but he can see what he's doing.

"Thanks Oswald." he states, then they see what appears to be some kind of map, with the areas of Ventureland that remained, and Oswald, using his left hand as a notepad, and his right ear as a pen, dots it all down, and then his eyes come to rest on something in Ventureland he's never seen before. "Hmm, looks like there's something new, right about" he pauses and points over to something in the Thinner Ocean. "there! We need to get over there."

Then Sprite leads them to something, an old boat that's broken, mostly because of the Thinner. "Oh, Mickey, you can fix this up and we can sail to whatever is new here in Ventureland."

"Um, one problem, it would dissolve. Remember Oswald's idea to fix the Moonliner Rocket with Paint, and how THAT turned out." Mickey states. His older brother glares at him and Mickey adds on "What am I wrong?"

"Mickey does have a good point. But, if I had some Scrap Metal, I could repair this without using Paint!" Jamface says, he looks at the boat and sees some Scrap Metal. "Alright, it should take, about 200 pieces of Scrap Metal to fix this, and this turns out to be... 10 pieces short!"

Both mouse and rabbit smirked, and they pull out the Scrap Metal they've been collecting since arrival, Oswald has 5 piece, while Mickey only has two, mostly due to his bad vision keeping him from being able to collect things.

"Well together you have 7, which means you guys just need three more!" Jamface states. "You can find it in barrels that you bust up with your Spin Attack, or you can talk to some shop keepers, they might know where some is hidden."

Oswald nods, and he glances at Mickey, who's once again, lost his vision. "Gus, can you make sure Mickey doesn't get any, unwanted attention."

"Of course Oswald. Don't worry about it, leave it to me." Gus replies, and the three make their way back, and they manage to find two pieces in some barrels. Though they need one more, but when they bust apart barrels, there's no Scrap Metal, but there are some E-Tickets, the currency in Wasteland. They manages to find the town, and talk to a few shop keepers, but none of them have any. Both Mickey and Oswald are getting fed up with no leads! The two finally find some Scrap Metal, unfortunately, it's on a high cliff, and one misstep would send them into the Thinner Ocean! "Mickey, Oswald! You two can fly over this gap!"

Then he appears with a black graduation cap on, along with a teaching stick and a blackboard. "Flying, so easy when you have help! Mickey first you toss Oswald as high was you can in the air." then chalk sketches appear on the board as like a demonstration. "And then Mickey you grab onto Oswald's feet and you can both fly! And with that, you can get across gaps you can't cross on your own, beat flying enemies, and collect hidden things! Also, with air gusts, you can fly either higher or farther."

Then Gus takes the cap off and states "But remember you can only fly as a team!"

* * *

The two position themselves just right, and with a quick motion, Mickey tosses Oswald as high as he can into the air, and then grabs onto Oswald's feet, and they start to fly, and they reach the Scrap Metal with the help of a few air gusts.

With the last piece in tow, the two rush back to Jamface and Sprite who are still at the boat. With the last few pieces of Scrap Metal, Jamface is able to repair the boat. "Yes great job! Now, we have a new problem. How are we going to get the boat moving?" Gus says.

"Not to zorry your pretty little head over Gus, I installed two power outposts. The first one uses electricity from Oswald's remote, and the other uses the TV sketch that Mickey can create!"

Gus floats away and returns with his tutorial stuff again. "Ah yes, Mickey you recall the TV Sketch, correct? With your paint it can appear instantly, distract enemies, or power things up. So, let's get moving on that TV, shall we?"

* * *

Mickey finds the area for the TV Sketch, tosses a paper up, and with a quick use of a piece of paper, and some Paint, a TV appears. And it powers part of the ship up, and then Oswald, using his trusty Remote, and a power station is able to get the boat moving and they take off for the unknown territory.

* * *

Well, that was a fun chapter now wasn't it? I hope you all enjoined it. Well, what's up with these new enemies, where did they come from, and why are they attacking? And more importantly what are those secret Projectors that Oswald and Mickey made?

Don't forget to review.


	4. Mecha Skull Island

Let's reply to some reviews.

KaylaMicael: Thanks for the positive review! Though I did have to go and look up what "spasm" meant. But anyway, thanks for the advice.

I don't own any official Disney characters.

* * *

Onboard the boat

With the boat, slowly but surely, moving across the Thinner Ocean in Ventureland. And right now, Oswald with help from Sprite are manning the boat, Oswald looks at the map he found back at the island, and a map he got from Sprite. He sees that their current destination is right were Skull Island should be.

"Hey Mickey! What happened to Skull Island after you shut down the Pirate Conversion Machine?" Oswald asks. Below the deck, Mickey replies "The whole thing sunk into the Thinner Ocean, me and Gus were barley able to get out of their alive!"

Oswald mumbles to himself the fact something must be there to replace Skull Island, and they soon arrive, on a machine island! Oswald, Mickey, Gus and Jamface hop off of the island, with that they see a moving box, Mickey slightly Thins the top part of the crate, and they see Minnie!

"Um, hi." she says sheepishly.

"Minnie, how in the world did you fallow us here?" Gus asks. "That's not important right now." Minnie replies. With that Oswald helps Minnie out of the crate and the five begin to walk forward. Though Mickey's vision once again blurs due to another spasm, though his clouded up vision allows him to see something the others can't, there's some kind of ink dripping off of Minnie. 'Maybe, a Dripping with a disguise ability snuck in here.'

* * *

The five continue further into the island. Then it splits down the middle into five different paths! "There's no way we can get through all of them without something happening!" Jamface exclaims. "Calm down Jamface, the solution is so simply, we all take a different path, and try another one if they turn out to be a trap." Minnie states.

With that, they all began to chose paths, but nobody could agree who'd go down what path, Mickey gave a gesture signaling for everyone to be quite. "Alright, Jamface you take the furthest right one, Gus you take the second to the right path, Minnie you take the second to the left path, Oswald you take the furthest right path, and I'll take the middle one. And if there's a trap, double back and try another one." Mickey states, heading in the center path. The others just choose to go along with Mickey's plan and they each head down the path Mickey assigned for them.

* * *

With Gus

The small Gremlin is normally pretty brave, though his years of fighting the Blots, it's cronies, and living the ravished Wasteland for several years, had very well ruined his bravery he once had that helped him and his Gremlin army back in a war. He recalls the time when he and Mickey arrived at Lonesome Manor, he was terrified! He looked around to see if there are any Drippings, he hears a bush begin to rustle, he flies over in terror, but then it's just a small wind. He sighs.

Gus looks around and sees something menacing, he floats away in fear and hides behind a rock, but sees it's just a crooked palm tree. He sighs, and continues to look around. He sees a Treasure Chest. "Oh maybe there's something in there to ease my fear." he says, floating over to it, he opens it and out come a few Brushers!

"AH!" he scream, and floats around for a moment, confusing the Brushers and it causes them to fall into their own hole they created, Gus sees this, and sighs with relief, he floats back over to the Chest and pulls out a Wrench. "Cool." he says to himself, and then he floats over to a bush and cuddles the Wrench and then it blows up in his face! "Not cool. Trap, double back and find someone else!" he states floating back the way he came, but he's trapped by vines, and screams again.

* * *

With Jamface

Jamface was a technical support when working with Gus back in a war years before they were sent to the Wasteland. He's not the bravest one in the bunch, but he always ready to lend a helping hand to those in need. Continuing his flying around, he sees some Gremlin Containers, which trap Gremlins on the inside, and stop their teleporting powers.

This very well confused Jamface, because Mickey and Oswald destroyed all the Gremlin Containers. He sighs, and pulls out his trusty wrench, and breaks all the cases. But there's nothing in any of them, but then they all converge and trap Jamface inside!

"So not cool!" he mutters.

* * *

With Oswald

The rabbit continued on his way through his path with no luck finding anything, but metallic jungle! Then he hears a female voice screaming and crying, Oswald rushes over to see a small female duck wearing pink, she looks about the same age as Donald's three nephews.

Then he sees some kind of flying Drippings attacking the girl, with no time to lose, Oswald knocks away the "Hoverers" with an electrical shock-wave from his remote and grab the girl. The two manage to get away and hide behind a bush. "Hey little girl, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. And my name's "Webby" for you information." Webby tells Oswald. The two look around to see if there are anymore Drippings, there aren't any, but there is a Treasure Chest, the two slowly make their way over to it, and then both are captured by some Hoverers!

* * *

In the center of the machine Skull Island, Gus, Jamface, Oswald, Webby, along with a few others are trapped in objects like the Gremlin Containers, and can't get out!

Gus looks over to see two mice that look kinda like Mickey. "Um, Mickey?"

One of them replies "No, I'm Ferdie and this is my brother Morty. And so you know, Mickey is our Uncle."

Oswald, who was using his ears to try and pick the lock on the container, hears what Fredie just said, and is surprised to find out he has nephews from Mickey's part of the family tree. "So, who's you parent?" Oswald asks the two.

"Auntie Amelia." Morty says. "But, she was turned into a robot, and she made this island, and trapped us, along with Webby, Millie and Melody here!"

Oswald looks to see who's trapped and notices both Mickey and Minnie aren't there, meaning that the two of them are there last hope! 'Mickey, I hope you can find us.'

* * *

Well, that was a good time. Also, I'm using a Disney wiki for any source of intel for characters. But anyway, for those of you who don't know who Webby, Morty, Ferdie, Millie, Melody and Amelia are, well I'll tell you.

Webby- One of the leads from the 1987-1990 tv show _DuckTales_.

Morty and Ferdie- Mickey's nephews from the Mickey Mouse Comic Books

Millie and Melody- Minnie's nieces, I don't know if they've been in any shorts or cartoons.

Amelia- A long forgotten sister of Mickey's and the mother to Morty and Ferdie.


	5. First Boss

Let's see if Mickey and/or Minnie will be caught! And this will feature the first Boss battle!

I don't own any official Disney characters.

* * *

With Mickey

The Mouse walking around, but another sharp pain hit him, and he can't see, so he's working on seeing with his ears. He manages to get pass some metal fans, and then finds a Treasure Chest. He manages to open it up and he pulls out, what appears to be a red stone.

He continues down his path, even without eyesight, he can still hear his surroundings. With that he hears a few Brushers, and jumps out of the way, and manages to make them fall into the Thinner Holes they made, and then Mickey is able to Paint it up again. He walks through a small set of bushes and winds up on another metallic area, he knows it because he trips and falls on the metal.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." a voice states. Then Mickey's sprayed with some water, which cleans up his eyes. He looks and sees a baby whale just sitting on the metal island, Mickey sees it look kinda sad, so he sprays it with a little bit of Paint and makes it a little less sad. It rubs up against one of Mickey's legs, and he pets it. "You're Mickey Mouse right? The uncle of Morty and Ferdie Mouse?"

"Yep, that's me. Huh, I've been wondering where Morty and Ferdie have been, haven't seen them in years." Mickey states. The whale replies "I've been their caretaker since their mom disappeared, I'm Shachi, pleased to meet you Mickey."

Mickey gives Shachi an odd look and the whale explains "Your nephews gave me that name, when they arrived in the Wasteland, they found me alone after the Thinner Disaster killed my parents. And they gave me my name."

A green light flies over to the two and it turns out to be Sprite. She flies around Shachi and Mickey giving them the power to fly, the three begin to fly above the island, they see everyone else is being held captive, save for Minnie. Then, Mickey is shot down out of the sky, and he lands with a "thud!" He looks at the attacker, a Chameleon themed Dripping! "So, you have invisibility and the ability to disguise yourself, am I right?"

The "Changer" simply nods, and changes into Minnie! "And you saw right through my disguise didn't you!"

"Pretty much." Mickey replies, pulling out his trusty Paintbrush, then something nearly hits him in the back of his head, but with his "seeing with his ears" thing he was doing, he's barley able to avoid a ball of Thinner! He looks over to see who threw it and it turns out to be an Anamatronic version of Mickey's Worst Rival, Mortimer! "Ah man! I thought this place was for those who have been forgotten! But I could **NEVER EVER** forget _YOU_ Mortimer!" Mickey exclaims, pointing at him. "Ha-Cha-Cha! I'm surprised you still remember me, aw shucks. So you gonna let me have Minnie or what?"

That hit one of Mickey's _**LAST**_ nerves with this jerk! At that point, Mickey was having the though of just Thinning out Mortimer! The Paintbrush was pointed right at Mortimer, and Mickey was trying to choose whether or not just to Thin the jerk out! When Mortimer pulls out some kind of key.'

"Say Mickey, if you were to Thin me out, and I was holding this key, wouldn't that make you unable to free Minnie?" Mortimer states, punching Mickey in the chest! Then another spasm hits Mickey, and he looks at Minnie, who's on a machine, and he doesn't see and ink dripping off of her, meaning she's the real Minnie!

Trying to piece everything together, Mickey tries to Thin out the machine holding Minnie, but the Thinner is souped up into a Paint and Thinner Pipe machine on the back of the machine holding Minnie. "Oh did I forget to mention that just using Paint or Thinner will charge the machine and fill it with said substance." Mortimer says. Then another voice adds "Not only that, but if any of the cages are upset, the one on the other end will sink into the Thinner Ocean."

* * *

Mickey is left with a really hard choice, save Minnie and let Oswald, Gus, Jamface, Webby, Morty, Ferdie, Millie and Melody die, or save Oswald, Gus, Jamface, Webby, Morty, Ferdie, Millie and Melody and let Minnie die.

A "tink, tink" sound is heard, Mickey turns around to see Oswald trying to hack his way out, and it's working! The Containers are starting to shortcircuit, but Minnie is starting to sink, Mickey rushes over, uses a Spin Attack and free Minnie, while Oswlad and the others who are trapped are freed!

* * *

About an hour later

Inside Shachi

Mickey and Oswald get to know the two Nephews a little bit better, and the group manages to get some food, which is just some chips that Morty got from Tortooga before the earthquake the Made Doctor caused destroyed the area.

"So, why did you call your mom, "auntie"?" Oswald inquires. "Oh, that was just so you knew that she's your sister." Ferdie replies.

"So, where's Amelia?" Mickey asks.

Morty and Ferdie share a worried glance, and then Morty says "She was turned into Mortimer's servant by some guy who looked like Pete wearing a Peter Pan suit."

Oswald and Mickey glance at each-other and say in unison "Pete Pan!"

Then there are thudding sounds! "Ah! Shachi, what's happening?!" Mickey asks with concern. "It's the Jolley Rodger! It's being piloted by a whaler now! Hang on, we're going into the sea!"

"There is no sea!" Oswald exclaims! "Just a Thinner Ocean! So hang on!" Shachi replies and they head underwater.

* * *

Some time later

Back at the boat, Mickey was giving paint to Shachi, and helping heal him up. Oswald was looking at Shachi from the inside to assure there's no injuries from the Thinner Ocean.

"So you guys are saying" Mickey asks his nephews working on fixing their parent "that Amelia is under mind control"

"Because of Pete Pan, and now she's" Mickey once again pauses to fill in more paint, and adds "Mortimer's Servant!? I'm gonna make both Pete Pan and Mortimer pay for messing with my family!"

Shachi rubs up against Mickey and his nephews, trying to rest from the mess. Then the boat is attacked, Oswald is able to get Shachi to the lower deck. "Oh and Uncle Mickey, I made this Power Ring from that stone you gave me." Morty says. "And Uncle Oswald I got this Power Switch from a Treasure Chest." Fredie adds, they toss the items over to Mickey and Oswald who grab them.

"Power Ring?" Mickey asks.

"Power Switch?" Oswald asks.

* * *

Gus pulls out his tutorial stuff again. "Ah yes, the Power Rings, they all hold mighty powers! They can go on either your left or right index finger, and it's power will generate from the paintbrush, and they also have strong finishing attacks, but they tax on your Paint and Thinner reserves. So be careful when using the Power Ring finishers. And you can use it in conjunction with a Power Switch finisher."

Jamface does the same. "Okay, the Power Switches, they have really mysterious powers. They can go on either the left side or right side of your Remote Oswald. You just need to push the switch down and then you'll have a new power, it'll appear on the receiver part of the remote. Like the Power Rings it can execute finishers, though it'll tax on your remote's Electrical power. Also, you can use it in conjunction with a Power Ring finisher."

(A/N: Conjunction means a combination)

The two look at the other, Oswald puts the switch on the left side of the Remote, and then he pushes it down.

_Rocket Activate_

A rocket appears in place of the sphere on the top of Oswald's Remote. "Cool. It's a barrage attack! Fire!" He pushes the button on the Remote, and it begins to shake. Jamface begins "Um Oswald wait, that's not a barrage Rocket that's a"

To late, and Oswald goes flying! "flying Rocket."

Oswald goes flying around in loop-de-loops, and can't control the rocket, Mickey rolls his eyes and Jamface fallows Oswald, but can't get in to close due to the smoke. Mickey and Gus both roll their eyes, and Morty tosses Mickey a switch. "Give it to Oswald before he lands, and good luck Uncle."

Then there's a harpoon shot at Mickey's boat, and it almost hits Shachi, but provides transport over to the Jolly Rodger. Mickey hops on the rope and balance walks his way across, finally arriving at the Jolly Rodger, and seeing Oswald still flying out of control, in mid-air circles. He de-activates the switch by pressing the button and flipping the switch to the off position. "Mickey HELP!" Oswald yells falling down to the ground, er, boat.

"Oswald use this!" Mickey yells, tossing up the Power Switch that Morty gave him. Oswald, with no time to lose, takes off the Rocket Power Switch and puts the new one in it's place. "Here goes nothing!"

_Parachute Activate_

He presses the button on his Remote and there's a "thump" sound, and a parachute appears, allowing Oswald to land safely next to Mickey, he de-activates the parachute. Then someone unleashes a lighting strike on Mickey and Oswald, both are just barley able to avoid it! They look up to see Mortimer with Amelia.

"So Mickey, why not just give me your Paintbrush, and I'll let you and your rabbit brother die. What do you say?"

"NO!" both Mickey and Oswald yell. Both ready for a fight! "Alright! Prepare to die anyway! Ha-Cha-Cha!"

He fires a cannon with Thinner in it! Mickey and Oswald dodge it, and Mickey sees Thinned out cork, he paints it in and the cannon fires Thinner from the loading part of the cannon, at one of Mortimer's legs! Oswald in the meantime, using the Rocket, flies over and saves Amelia, getting here up to higher ground. He then flies back over to Mickey, and they get to work, Mickey then paints another cannon's cork, and it fires Thinner from the backside, Thinning out Mortimer's arms.

"Mickey I've got an idea!" Oswald says, activating the Rocket. "Hang on tight!" Mickey grabs Oswald's right hand and they take off into the air! Then Oswald de-activates the Rocket! "Oswald, are you sure of what you're doing here?" Mickey asks.

"Just trust me!" then Oswald activates the Parachute again. Mickey then tries to Paint in Mortimer. "Don't think this will make me nice! I'm rotten to the core!"

Mickey tries to think up a new plan, and his eyes come to rest on the Power Ring. Then by rubbing the ring, he activates it's power.

_**Flame Ready**_

With that, Mickey uses it's power and instead of Paint or Thinner appearing from the Paintbrush, a stream of Fire does, trapping Mortimer's only escape routes. He rubs the Ring again, de-activating it's power, and they arrive on the ground, Mickey wastes no time and Paints in the other cannon's corks, and they dissolve Mortimer's arms. "Let's try that Conjunction Finisher!" Oswald suggest.

"Alright."

_Rocket Activate_

_**Flame Ready**_

"Flame-Rocket Finisher!" Mickey and Oswald yell in unison, using the Rocket they fly up, and then Mickey uses his Ring, and puts a swirl of Fire around the Rocket's path, and the fire surrounds the Rocket, and they combined finisher move hits Mortimer, destroying him, and freeing Amelia from his control.

* * *

"Mortimer was always a bad guy!" Mickey states, then he feels another spasm, and he falls down, but Oswald helps him back up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little energy drained." Mickey replies.

The two walk over to their sister, who's hugging Morty and Fredie. "Let's give them a moment." Mickey says. Then they see the Thinner Ocean turn into Paint! With no time to lose, they push Shachi back in and she sighs with relief. "Thank you Mickey. Thank you Oswald. Hey, I wanna tell you, I'll watch after the nephews, nieces and your sister, you guys take the DEC and head back for Mean Street."

Gus then teleports in alongside Jamface. "I wish we had better news. Small Pete arrived and totaled the DEC back to Mean Street."

"That means we're stuck here in Ventureland for a while." Jamface adds. "Um, why don't you guys just head for Jungle Karma, there's a Projector to Mean Street there."

This shocked Oswald and he says "But Jungle Karma was lost after the Thinner Disaster."

Gus adds "That what we thought of Autotopia, but that was still there. So maybe, Jungle Karma is still here. Shachi, would you be kind enough to point us in the right direction to Jungle Karma?"

"Better then that, hop on in me and I can give you a lift to the Projector over there." Shachi replies, then everyone hops inside of Shachi and they head for Jungle Karma's projector.

* * *

Well that was fun typing. Yeah, the battle with Mortimer can only be done like that, Paint can't and won't make him friendly, he's rotten to the core. Also, the Power Rings and Power Switches, I made those up, they'll be more important later on. I just wanted to introduce them ASAP.

Don't forget to review.


	6. Jungle Karma

Um, sorry about the wait, I've been doing research, and I've been doing other things.

Today will feature Mickey and the others traveling to Jungle Karma. So you know, Jungle Karma is based on the Disney's Animal Kingdom attraction at Walt Disney Land, and it's characters are from franchises like _The Jungle Book_ and _The Lion King_.

I don't own any official Disney characters.

* * *

"There you guys go. The Projector over to Jungle Karma." Shachi says, letting Mickey, Oswald, Gus, Jamface and Minnie out.

They see the Projector screen is one of _The Jungle Book_. With one quick wave goodbye, Gus, Jamface and Minnie hop in. "Oh, Uncle Mickey, Uncle Oswald, take these with you!" Morty yells, tossing a Power Ring to Mickey and a Power Switch to Oswald.

"Thanks!" Mickey says, as he and Oswald hop in.

* * *

With a hop, skip and a jump, the five arrive in Jungle Karma. "So anyway, this place is for those forgotten from jungle movies." Oswald says, emerging from the Projector. They look around the area and they see some torn up trees, some vines, some dissolving rocks and huge amount of Thinner!

Mickey and Oswald each take a look at the gifts from Morty, both seem Drill themed.

_**Drill Ready**_

_Drill Activate_

Both heroes with drills activate their power and create a safer way over to the main part of Jungle Karma. Then Gus, Jamface and Minnie follow through the hole and get over to Mickey and Oswald. "High-five!" Oswald says, giving Mickey a high-five. Then a bomb of Thinner almost hits the two. "Huh?" Oswald exclaims, looking up to see some kind of monkey themed Dripping.

Oswald glances at the Rocket Power Switch, he puts it on the right side of the Remote, and turns it on.

_Rocket Activate_

With the Rocket on the remote, Oswald flies towards the Dripping, and then uses the Drill to get some attacks on him. "Oswald, press the button! You'll execute a Finish Break!" Jamface yells.

"Alright!" Oswald replies, pressing the button.

_Rocket, Drill, FINISH BREAK!_

Oswald repositions himself, into a kick like form and destroys the Dripping with the Finish Break! He then lands next to Mickey. "That was amazing Oswald." Mickey tells his half-brother, giving him a high-five.

"Sure was Mickey, anyway, come on, we gotta find the Projector back to Mean Street!" Oswald states, and then the group sees the whole place is like a Thinner Swamp!

Mickey sees some fans, and points at them, then another sharp pain hits him, but this time, it hurts one of his legs. "Mickey, are you alright?" Gus asks.

"I can't move my leg." Mickey replies, trying to move, but he trips. "Oh boy." Jamface says. Oswald then sees a power generator, and he sees it's across a huge pond of Thinner, and there's no way around the river. "Ah, rats!"

"Hey!" both Mickey and Minnie yell. "No offense." Oswald replies. Then he hears screaming, he turns around to see a Dripping version of King Louie. "Mickey, quick!" Oswald yells, turning on the Rocket.

_Rocket Activate_

Mickey tries to stand, but falls over. "I can't, my legs can't move!"

"Well then hang on tight!" Oswald replies, extending one of his hands, Mickey grabs it and the two go flying, but King Louie summons the monkey Drippings. "Get them my Tossers!" he yells, running off with Minnie. "Minnie!" Mickey yells, before he and Oswald almost get hit with a Thinner bomb. "Alright, Conjunction Finisher?" Oswald asks.

Mickey simply smirks and replies "I though you'd never ask!" he says, pulling out the Flame Ring.

_**Flame Ready**_

"Flame-Rocket Finisher!" Mickey and Oswald yell in unison, using the Rocket they fly up, and then Mickey uses his Ring, and puts a swirl of Fire around the Rocket's path, and the fire surrounds the Rocket, and they combined finisher move hits the Tossers, destroying them.

The two land on the ground, but see King Louie long gone! "Well, I guess we can use the Rocket to get over those Thinner ponds." Oswald suggests. Mickey grabs onto Oswald's arm, and the two use the Rocket to reach the generator, and Oswald powers it up, while the fans begin to start to spin. Then out of nowhere a new Power Switch comes flying right at Oswald, it thunks him on the head, and it begin to go flying, Gus manages to catch it up, but ends up not hanging onto it, he drops it, and Jamface just barley catches it before it could fall into the Thinner pond.

"What do you think this one does?" Jamface asks, nobody in particular. Oswald takes the Switch and activates it.

_Spike Array Activate_

Then a spiked ball appears on the top of the remote, and it's attached by some chains, Oswald begins to swing it, he hits a tree, knocking something out of it, though then the spiked ball loops around and hits him where it REALLY hurts!

"Ow." Oswald says sheepishly, while the others begin to laugh, then they all get hit, and Oswald meekly says "It's not funny when it happens to you, is it?"

* * *

Well, that brings this chapter to it's close, and hopefully the next one won't have a long wait time!

Don't forget to review


	7. Depper in the Jungle

Alright, no delays, with some new motivation from watching _Epic Mickey Power of Illusions_ I will continue this story! I plan for the group to be in Jungle Karma for, at least, five or so chapters.

**KaylaMiceal**- Oh yeah things are getting worse for Mickey, and the Wasteland will suffer from it!

I don't own any official Disney characters.

* * *

The four, soon after healing up their injuries, using Power Switch number four, Medical, see what Oswald knocked out of the tree, though whatever he knocked out of the tree is now long gone. "YOW!" Mickey yells, he turns around to see a medium sized, scruffy looking dog. He is mostly dark gray with lighter gray muzzle and stomach.

"Wait a sec, the Tramp?" Mickey says, looking at the dog. Tramp lets go of his leg and says "Oh, sorry about that Mickey."

Oswald simply rolls his eyes and pulls out the Switch again.

_Medical Activate_

A yellow first aid kit appears around Oswald's left arm, and he opens it, and he treats the wound on the leg that Tramp bit. "So Tramp, what are you doing here, and where's Lady?" Gus asks. "Well, Lady was kidnapped by some snake, and I can't find her no matter where I look!"

"Well that's a coincidence, Minnie was taken, so, how about you come along with us, and maybe we'll find Minnie and Lady." Mickey states. Tramp extends one of his paws for Mickey to shake, and he shakes his paw, and the group then gets up to higher ground, and luckily enough there's some slightly Thinned out structures on the trees. "Everyone alright?" Mickey asks, barely to keep himself on the structure, then Oswald walks over to his half-brother and helps him up. Tramp notices Mickey's two Power Rings, and then sees a treasure chest, he manages to get the chest open and bring it's content over to Mickey.

Mickey looks at the dog with a simple smile and takes the Ring.

"Well what do you know, it's the Hurricane Ring!" Gus says. Then he appears with a black graduation cap on, along with a teaching stick and a blackboard. "The Hurricane Ring is simply powerpacked! When you use it when armed with the Paintbrush, it's create small gusts of wind, and if you charge it up, you can create burst of wind currents for you and Oswald to fly though."

Then Gus takes the cap off and states "Like the Flame Ring, this Ring holds a mystery to it."

Mickey simply smiles at the Power Ring. He tucks it away into one of his pockets, unknowing to the group, it briefly glows a light shade of green, but stops before anyone could even notice.

* * *

The poor kidnapped mouse is locked up in a cage, banging on the cage, trying to get out. "You know that's reinforced Scarp Metal, toughest steel in the Wasteland!" the Dripping King Louie says.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Minnie yells.

The Dripping sighs, and tosses a banana peel, corrupted by this mysterious energy, right next to the cage Minnie is in. "To be honest, I was under orders to capture the paintbrushing mouse, not you." he replies. Then something begins to ring, a walking TV walks over to King Louie, and he twists a nob on it, and it connects over to his boss.

"_Did you get the mouse?"_

"Well, I got **a** mouse!"

"_You didn't get the mouse that has the drain?"_

"But I did get his girlfriend!"

His boss sighs, and briefly talks with his cohorts, and then tells King Louie _"Okay, keep her locked up tight, don't let her out of your sight, and we'll send Pete Pan over to get rid of Mickey."_

'That voice, sounds like PETE!' Minnie thinks, she realizes Mickey and Oswald are in mortal danger, she tries to break the cage, but then something walks over and distracts King Louie. He rushes over to try and see what cause some kind of bang sound. "Guard the prisoner!" he tells the Lesser Drippings. (The ones Mickey and Oswald battled back in chapter 3)

The Lesser Drippings have spears, and are ready to attack, then some rustling sounds in the bushes distract them. Then a girl walks over to the cage Minnie's in. She's a pre-teen, black hair with a braided ponytail, fair skin, tiny red spot on her forehead, purple skirt, gold earrings, white belly T-shirt that shows only her midriff, barefoot and a purple blindfold is covering her eyes. She pulls out a knife, and manages to pick the lock on Minnie's cage despite being blind-folded, she garbs Minnie by her wrist, but soon enough, Minnie's recaptured by a HUGE Dripping, the girl manages to get away, but without the young female mouse. Much to Minnie's agitation.

"Just great." she says sarcastically, and then she's put in a new cage.

* * *

The heroes continue further into the swamp, Mickey losses his footing on some Scrap Metal cages that are floating above the Thinner Ocean, but he's saved in time by Tramp.

"You okay?" the Tramp asks Mickey.

"Depends on your definition of "okay" Tramp." Mickey replies, as Tramp helps him up to higher ground. Mickey then sees part of a tree fall into the Thinner sea, and Mickey sighs with a heavy heart, sitting down next to a branch on the stable ground. 'All this, was my fault.' Mickey thinks, and he ends up going into a flashback, of a day he hopes to never remember, the day he unleashed the Bolt onto the Wasteland and caused the Thinner Disaster.

* * *

_Approximately fifty years prior_

_Mickey picks up the Paintbrush and begins to try and create a statue of himself in the Wasteland, unfortunately, he ends up creating the Shadow Blot, and he tries to clean up his mess, but he makes it even worse, he sends the Jug into the Wasteland, causing the Thinner Disaster, Mickey then manages to flea back home, and he unknowingly makes a HUGE mess._

* * *

Mickey ends up falling asleep, crying at the memory, hoping to never remember that moment ever again.

"Looks like Mickey fell asleep, let's try and find some shelter for the night, because night is drawing." Tramp says picking Mickey up, and with that, the group begins to search the area for a somewhere to sleep.

* * *

Well, that was fun and simply, I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to review.


End file.
